The student of Discord
by fairy tail man
Summary: This is mainly about my OC and Discord. This is the story of Discords apprentice Jingle jangle and how Jingle jangle came to be his apprentice. Rated T for Nondescriptive violence and general chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers before I start I have a few things to tell you. This is my second fan fiction for my little pony. A little information about this story is that this takes place thousands of moons before the mane six. It is also before Princess Luna and Princess Celestia turned Discord into stone. Also this is all in my OC's POV. Well I hope enjoy the story now let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony friendship is magic.**

* * *

I had just reached my school and was about to walk in.

"Hey freak, scared anypony lately?" A clot asked me standing right in front of me. The reason why he called me a freak was because my coat, mane, and tail was just a mishmash of colors.

"You know just because I look like this doesn't mean a _freak!_ " I yelled feeling both angry and sad at the same time. Everypony always just said hey look at Jingle jangle, doesn't he look like a _freak_! To top it off I am still the only pony in my class who doesn't have his cutie mark.

I pushed past the clot and walked into the class room. The class was full of unicorn fillies and colts like myself and even the the teacher was a unicorn. When school was out my teacher pulled me aside.

"Jingle I have a idea of how you might get your cutie mark." my teacher said.

"Really what!" I said excited that I might get my cutie mark.

"Maybe you should try out for magic school, you might have a knack for it." my teacher proposed. With that I headed home as fast as my little hooves could go.

 **The next day at the magic school tryouts**

* * *

"Ok Jingle jangle show us what you got." the middle judge said holding his clip board and pen. So I took out a block I had brought with me and placed it on the ground. I then proceeded to levitate the block with the usual green glow from my horn and around the block.

"Seriously that's _it!_ " the middle judge yelled.

"Hey he's just a _colt_ cut him some slack." the right judge said.

"Why should he, we do have _standards_." the left judge said. While the judges were arguing something went wrong with my magic. The glow around my horn and block suddenly changed from green to purple plaid. Then the block turned into a rubber duck? Then the rubber duck turn into a book?! Then the book turned into a ice cream cone!

"What's wrong with my magic!" I screamed. After a few seconds the ice cream suddenly exploded into purple dust.

"How are you doing _this_!?" all the judges said at once as the dust then grouped together into a cloud. My magic then turned off but the cloud was still there. The cloud then proceeded to strike all three judges with plaid lighting until they ran out of the room. Right as they left the room my cutie mark appeared. My cutie mark was the sign of chaos. **(the picture by the title)**

The cloud then disappeared when the judges ran out of the room. I then walked outside and it was raining. So I walked home wet and sad. When I walked in side I was greeted by my parents.

"JINGLE JANGLE YOU GOT _YOUR CUTIE MARK_!" Mom yelled.

"So I'm guessing you got in?" Dad said.

"Probably not, I ended up making them run out of the room." I said.

"Dang it Jingle jangle can't you do any thing right!" Dad yelled.

"Now honey he is just a colt after all." Mom said trying to defend me. As the arguing got worse my horn suddenly activated. The purple plaid glow grew bight. The next thing I know I am standing in a burnt area where my house was.

Did I-I just _kill_ my parents?! I didn't mean to kill them, I don't know what happened. I started to cry as the fire was put out by the rain. After and hour or so I started to walk around town trying to forget what just happened. The town was still bustling ponys as I walked into the market place. The market place was full of ponys disagreeing and arguing. Again my horn activated in it's own. This time it shown brighter than ever. The glow was blinding and caused everypony to look at me. Then in a flash every thing was gone.

Why does this keep happening to me? Now every one in this town is gone and so is the town. All of a sudden a creature floated down with a upside down umbrella.

"Stay away from me, you'll just end up dead like the rest." I said.

"What ever do you mean little colt?" the strange creature asked.

"My magic is going crazy and I ended up destroying the whole town and everybody in it." I said.

"So you say you're magic is acting up, what's usually happening around you when this happens?" the strange creature asked.

"Well, (sniffle) everyponys usually arguing when it happens." I said.

"I think I know what's going on here." the strange creature said.

"You are having magical surges of your true power." the strange creature said.

"True power what do you mean?" I asked.

"Your true magic chaos magic. The disharmony around you is causing your chaos magic to activate." the strange creature said.

"But I couldn't control it. It's like it has a mind of it's own." I said.

"Well that's because you haven't learned to control it luckily I can teach you." the strange creature said.

"Thank you so much by the way what's your name?" I asked.

"It's Discord and I am a draconequus and who might you be?" Discord asked.

"I'm Jingle jangle nice to meet you" I said.

* * *

 **Well I hope you like the first chapter. Please tell me any thing that I did wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my readers just a few announcements before I begin. If you point out any problems I will usually get it fixed on or by the next day. I am still learning how to make my stories better if you have any sugestions please leave a review or PM me. Ok let's begin**

 **disclaimer: I do not own my little pony**

* * *

Today's my first day not living in my home town... Or crater.

"So Discord what are you ganna teach me first." I asked feeling excited.

"Well Jingle were ganna go in to a near by town." Discord said.

Oh no, I'm ganna get a surge probably and do something terrible, but Discord probably has a plan. I can't believe that just yesterday I got my cutie mark and destroyed my whole town. Hopefully Discord will be able to teach me how to control it.

"Welp were here Jingle." Discord said interrupting my thoughts.

"Wait what are we doing in su-CHOOOOOO." I said sneezing before I could finish. Right when I sneezed the house next to me turned into a gingerbread house.

"Wait what the... how did that happen?" I asked.

"I have no clue maybe your magic is really activated by sneezes not your horn." Discord said.

"It's not funny, somethings wrong with my magic." I said confused about how my magic activated by a sneeze.

"Here's the thing Jingle chaos magic is supposed to be funny and fun for the user." Discord said. Huh maybe that's why my magic is acting up, because I am not using it right.

"Good to know now why did you bring me here again?" I asked. If he says just to see you sneeze I am going to rethink my life choices. The town was huge I can't believe that it's a town and not a city.

"To help you control you're surges and I want to see want happens when I put sneeze powder on your muzzle." Discord said. Darn it now I got to rethink my life choices. Wait a minute I didn't tell anypony about that so I don't have to do it.

"Yes you do Jingle, you do have to rethink your life choices." Discord said. Wait did he just read my mind! Oh no then that means I have to watch what I think.

"If you want I could just not read your thoughts." Discord said.

"Thank you." I said. Thank goodness he can't read my thoughts anymore. While we were talking a large group of ponys had gathered around us. Their probably doing this because there's a weirdly colored colt talking to draconequus standing next to a life sized gingerbread house.

"Hello my little ponys thank you for coming to help my little student here." Discord said. The crowd started murmuring to each other acting like they thought they did this of their own free will... wait didn't they come here of their own free will? With a snap of his fingers the murmuring turning into arguing.

"Oh no a surge is about to come on what do I do?!" I asked. My horn began to glow but for some odd reason it was taking longer to do anything.

"Ok I am holding back your surge but I can't control it much longer. Ok first of draw all the disharmony to you" Discord ordered.

So I started to let go of my holding back and let it come to me. "Ok got it now what?" I asked.

"Ok know remember what I said about chaos magic, how it's supposed to be funny well imagine something funny or fun" Discord said. So when he released the surge my horn glowed brighter then ever and a cloud appeared.

"Awesome I got it back!" I said excitedly.

"Really that's it just a regular cloud?" Discord complained.

"It's not just a regular cloud it's a special one that shoots plaid lightning." I said. Right after I said that the cloud shot a stream of water at Discord.

"And apparently water too." I said laughing. Well it seems my cloud has a sense of humor too. I wonder what else it can do.

"Well it se-CHOOOOOO." Discord said sneezing before he could finish. Right when Disocrd sneezed the whole town started arguing and fighting with each other. With all the arguing and fighting Discord wasn't able to stop what came next. The whole town started to change and shift. The houses turned to giant rubber ducks, gigantic chocolate, gingerbread houses, and toy sized houses. Ponys turned into stone, some turned into candy, and one turned into a ... rubber ducky.

"Well this is a strange turn of events it seems that you have changed the whole entire town." Discord said sounding surprised. Note to self never put sneezing powder on Discord's nose.

"Well today sure has been a progressive day for you Jingle."Discord said as he began leaving the town to move on to where our next lesson would be.

"Wait you're not going to change back every thing I changed?" I asked.

"Here's the good part about having a magic as strong as ours, we can really do what ever we want because no one can really stop us." Discord said. So we headed out to go to the next place where Discirds lesson was with the cloud following us.

"Wait why is the cloud following us?" Discord asked.

"Well it usually wants to protect me so he's coming with us." I said.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter. If you want to help me come up with a future chapter please PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my readers I have a few announcements to make before I begin. Summer brake is coming up so I should get a lot more chapters out. Please note that I will be going to three different band camps so there will be some weeks where I don't add a new chapter. Well that's all let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or any of it's merchandising.**

* * *

As we were walking on our way Discord suddenly stopped and poked my cloud. When he poked the cloud it suddenly turned a shade of red plaid.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" I asked feeling mad because he messed with my cloud.

"All _I_ was touch it _I_ didnt change it's color." Discord said.

'He's telling the truth Jingle Jangle He didn't do it.' A voice said.

"Who said that?!" I asked feeling confused. I started to look around for where ever the voice was coming from. But there was no one around expected me and Discord.

"Who are you talking to Jingle?" Discord asked.

"Oh sorry I forgot that it's rude to only talk to one of you. Let me introduce my self I'm Nimbus" Nimbus said.

"Ok Nimbus where or what are you?" I asked.

"I'm the cloud floating right next to you" Nimbus said.

"Wait you can talk!?" I asked. Please tell me I'm dreaming and none of this is real.

"Well, now I can when Discord poked me I absorbed some of his power so now I can talk." Nimbus explained. Discord seemed to be taking a real intrest in Nimbus.

"Well Nimbus I'm glad you're sentient now I think I might be able to help both of you with your magic." Discord said.

"That would be, nice me and Jingle can be a little team to help you." Nimbus said.

'Even though I say I will help him I will never betray you no matter what.' Nimbus said in my mind. Well this will be fun now I have a little buddy to help me too. We then kept walking and walking until we reached a place called Canterlot.

"Wait what are we doing here?" I asked.

"Well my students we are going to make this the chaos capital of Equestria." Discord said.

"Ok so all I need to do is do what I did at the last town?" I asked.

"Well kind of, there are two princesses and a wizard we need to deal with." Discord said. Wait a minute is he talking about Star swirl the bearded! Eh all three of us could probably defeat him if we work together.

"Star swirl the bearded is our first target." Discord said. Ok all I have to do is just try and make the disharmony around me into a big blast.

'Jingle if you want I could try and transfer my power temporarily to you by becoming energy and going into you. This power transfer will not kill me or you once we are finished I will reform into a cloud again.' Nimbus said in my mind.

'thanks Nimbus that would be great.' I thought back. We then traveled throughout the city turning buildings and every thing around us into a chaotic form. We finally found Star swirl after we had spread our chaos through half of the city.

"STOP IT YOU MONSTERS YOUR DESTROYING EVERYTHING AROUND YOU!" Star swirl yelled at us.

"There you are Mister Swirl we have been looking for you." Discord said.

"Well you found me... and who might you be little colt?" Star swirl asked.

"I'm Jingle jangle and I am Discords student I'm also to blame for the chaos in this city and for the destruction of my own home town!" I yelled at him.

"Well you know I would be a more suitable teacher since I am a unicorn too." Star swirl said.

'Nimbus do it now.' I thought to Nimbus. With that Nimbus turned into a plaid energy and then went into my horn.

"NO ONE COULD BE A BETTER TEACHER THAN DISCORD!" I yelled. My horn began to glow so bright I could hardly see anything. I then blasted a gigantic beam at Star swirl. When the blast ended Star swirl just stood there looking extremely exhausted. He must of thrown up a shield right before hit him. While Star swirl was trying to recover Discord snapped and Star swirl was trapped in a cage.

"Thank you Jingle jangle for tiring him for me." Discord said.

"No problem no one disrespects you and gets away with it." I said. I then started to levitate the cage as we headed to the castle and Nimbus appeared again.

"Hey let me out! And why won't my magic work?" Star swirl asked trying to activate his horn.

"The metal your cage is made of blocks all magic inside the cage won't work." Discord explained.

"By the how were you able to get such a big blast even though your just a colt?" Star swirl asked

"That was a little bit of my falt I helped him control the blast but to explain the power that was a surge of magic energy because of all the disharmony around him." Nimbus said.

"Welp I have gone insane because now I am seeing talking clouds." Star swirl said.

"He is a magic cloud who absorbed some of Discords magic." I said. After awhile we finally reached the castle. By now three fourths of the town was consumed with chaos and disharmony. We walked in the castle and were met by Princess Luna and Celestia.

"We have captured your strongest wizard." Discord declared.

"Now you have two choices either surrender to us or fight us." Discord said.

'Hey Nimbus go float over them and listen to what they say if they whisper.' I thought to Nimbus. So Nimbus floated over them as they began to whisper to each other.

'They are saying that if Star swirl couldn't beat us that they have no chance since he is much stronger than them.' Nimbus said in my mind.

"Fine we surrender and will leave this land" Celestia said.

* * *

 **Leave a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my readers I just have a few announcements before we begin. This story will soon be on Fimfiction but this site will have all the chapters before that one. Well let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony: friendship is magic.**

* * *

Many moon later, after Discord had taken control I learned how to control my magic and Nimbus grew stronger and stronger because he absorbed some the chaos magic around him. Over those moons I grew into to a mature stallion... oh who am I kidding I may be a stallion now ,but I am still childish. Anyway Luna and Celestia had just returned and ... turned Discord to stone?!

'We both saw it coming I mean we did threaten them, they were bond to come back for revenge.' Nimbus said in my mind.

'I know but still I can't believe a few jewels could be strong enough to turn Discord to stone.' I thought back.

'So what do we do now?' Nimbus said in my mind.

'I thought it was obvious we get revenge.' I thought back. Meanwhile a few ponys had stopped and were staring at us.

"CITIZENS THE RULE OF DISCORD IS OVER!" A familiar voice said behind me. Oh no it's not, not if I have any thing to say about it.

"Oh really then why am I here?" I asked Luna.

"WHAT EVER DO YOU MEAN CITIZEN?" Luna asked back.

"What you don't recognize me. I'm hurt honestly I mean you don't remember the pony who took down Star swirly he bearded." I said.

"WAIT A MINUTE YOU WERE WITH DICORD WHEN WE WERE FORCED TO LEAVE!" Luna said finally remembering me.

"Yep and I'm here to free Discord from his prison of stone." I said.

Luna then shot a blue beam at me and Nimbus. My horn then glowed and I was behind her. Nimbus responded by shooting a equally strong lighting bolt at her beam. The two spell ended up canceling each other out. While they were getting ready to fire two other blasts at each other I started causing chaos in the small town I was in. By the time their next shot was fired I had already changed the whole town. The citizens began to run around in fear of the battle that was taking place.

'Hey Nimbus got us our power sorce up so let's give her a real battle, one she will never forget.' I thought to Nimbus.

My horn then started to glow again but this time it was even brighter than before. Once I was done the was about nine other copies of my self. We all shot a beam at Luna then created shields out of different things there were rubber duckies, pillows, a little ball, and a big candy bar. But sadly Luna flew up before the beams hit her so all the blasts hit our shields. Luna then began frantically flying away.

"HEY LUNA TELL YOUR SISTER I SAID PIE AND ALSO THAT I AM COMING FOR YOU BOTH!" I yelled after her.

"You really think their ganna take the bait." Nimbus said.

"Probably but just in case be prepared to go to the back up plan." I said.

So while Luna was flying back to Canterlot me and Nimbus started to spread chaos through Equestria town by town. By the third day we already had three towns in chaos before we started to get serious. The first thing we did since Luna and Celestia hadn't done anything about us we started to mess with the sun and moon. A few seconds it was day then a minute later it was night. But this still didn't get their attention so we made the clouds start raining syrup. Ever pony was whining that their mane was all sticky. By this point a very sticky star swirl the bearded approached us.

"This the last time I will ask you Jingle stop this madness and let me help you." Star swirl said.

"Hmmm let me think about that... no." I said plainly.

"Wait but why do you reject your own kind." Star swirl said.

" _Oh I don't know_ BECAUSE THEY HAVE ALWAY REJECTED ME!" I said angrily. Once I had said that Nimbus turned to energy and went into my horn. I then turn the mighty Star swirl the bearded to stone.

"HOW DARE YOU TURN HIM TO STONE!" Celestia yelled at me.

"Hey it's only fair you turn some one that I care about to stone I, turn some one you care about to stone." I said plainly.

"EITHER WAY YOUR REVOLTS ARE OVER!" Luna said. Celestia and Luna started to pulled out the elements of harmony from their bags.

'NIMBUS NOW!' I thought to Nimbus. Nimbus then leaped from my horn and into the bag turning it into a big marshmallow.

"wait what sedred...taiw tahw?" Celestial said.

"Ha made you talk backwards." I said.

"This is fun I can see why Discord likes to mess with you." I said. All of a sudden Luna's marshmallow turned back to normal. Nimbus then appeared next to me.

"Jingle Jangle play time is over!" Celestia said pulling out the elements of harmony.

"Oh play time was over long ago but I except my fate." I said. Right as the rainbow was about to hit me my horn began to glow. The next thing I know I am standing next to a statue of me about to sneeze.

"That was close I was almost caught sneezing ok let's try that agein." I said as Nimbus went into Luna and I was turned to stone.

* * *

 **Ok please leave a review and tell me what you think. Any and all suggestions are excepted.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my readers just a few announcements before I begin. As the story continues I will except OCs. Now lets begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony friendship is magic.**

* * *

One minute I'm facing Luna and Celestia the next I'm standing in what seems to be the new chaos capital.

"Nice to see that you woke up my student now to catch you up on what you missed since i got freed from my stone form also." Discord said.

"CH0OOOO" my clone sneezed.

"Oh now you dicide to come out, how is it that you somehow came out after me?" I said.

"No clue." The clone said.

"Ok just make your self useful and stay here and help Discord." I said.

"Anyway before you go just to let you know stay on alert for the new element bearers. They are Rainbowdash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkiepie ,and Twilight sparkle." Discord said.

"Got it any way I'm ganna go pay a visit to Princess Luna she has something of mine." I said as I left. As I was walking I came across five ponys and a baby dragon as I walked towards them I noticed that they were wearing the elements of harmony! I have to get to Luna as fast as possible! So I ended up teleporting into the throne room.

"Ah Celestia long time no see, now where's your sister?" I asked.

"Oh no _you_ got free too? Who let you out?" Celestia asked.

"Discord of course, now _where is your sister_." I said.

"I'll never tell you." Celestia said.

"Ok I'll just make you." I said. My horn began to glow and shot a beam at Luna's throne. A few minutes later Luna ran in through the doors.

"What's wrong what... oh _you_." Luna said.

"Yes me now I am just going to take back something of mine from you." I said.

"What are you talking about I have nothing of yours" Luna said. As Luna was talking a nearly invisible stream of energy entered my horn.

"Oh in that case I'll just be leaving bye." I said as I teleported away. I ended up in the chaos capital right next to Discord and my clone.

"So how'd it go?" Discord asked.

"Good just need you to charge it up." I said as a white Nimbus appeared next to me.

"What happened to him?" Discord asked.

"When Luna was cure from his curse it apparently didn't kill him just weaken him a lot." I said as Discord touched Nimbus.

'Glad to have you back buddy.' I thought to Nimbus.

'Took you long enough but man those elements really take the energy out of you.' Nimbus thought back.

'Well how about next time you go into me so you will be safe I'll try and absorbe all of the blast.' I thought back.

"So I'm guessing you met those six element barers Nimbus glad to have you back. But one thing I don't understand is why Luna captured you." Discord said.

"Well Discord you know how you can change people into the _opposite_ of what they stand for, well I did that to Luna when Jingle got turned to stone." Nimbus said. Man I have missed a lot but the only thing that worries me is that we might get defeated.

"Hey Jingle here comes those six ponys I told you about they will be easy to defeat but just in case go hide until we're finished." Discord said. So I then ran behind the stack of cards as Nimbus entered my horn again. We watched as the events unfolded and saw Discord yet again get turned to stone. Then every thing turned back to normal except me and I was now standing behind a house.

'You really think you can defeat them don't you Jingle.' Nimbus said in my mind.

'Oh I know I will because now I got you helping me.' I thought back.

Now their probably heading to Canterlot to celebrate their so called victory. I'm surprised Celestia hasn't sent anyone looking for me. Maybe I need to make my self be found. But I'll let them celebrate so they will never see my attack coming.

'Hey Nimbus get ready for a fight this time around let's show them what we really can do.' I thought to Nimbus. I then transformed my coat into a black color and my mane into a gold color and began to walk to Canterlot with the rest of the crowd.

When I finally got there the ceremony was almost finished. I looked at the murals on the walls and saw they had their own one but I didn't. By the time I was finished looking the ceremony was over. Everypony was beginning to leave but then I shut the big doors with my magic.

"What they hay just happened?" One of the element bearers asked.

"Oh sorry that would be my fault." I said.

"Well undo it whoever you are." One of the Pegasus element bearers said.

"No and you my friend couldn't even come close to stopping me." I said.

"Is that a challenge." The Pegasus said as she flew at me. Right when she got close to me Nimbus popped out of my horn and the pegasus was stopped in her tracks.

"What 'n tarnatshions happened?" Another element bearer said.

"I got no clue it was like running into a brick wall!" The pegasus said.

"Now that's no way to treat your elders is it?" I said.

"What do you mean elders your the same age as us." A purple unicorn element bearer said.

"Oh ya I still got this silly thing on whoops." I said as I changed back to normal.

"Now I got a question for you Celestia where's the mural where you defeated me?" I said.

"What is he talking about Princess Celestia and who is this stallion?" The purple unicorn said.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! What will happen next. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my readers just a few announcements before we begin. After this chapter I will be excepting OCs. That's all let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony friendship is magic or any thing except this story.**

* * *

"Wait seriously you didn't even tell your people about me but you told them about Discord jezz I thought I was somepony special for you to turn me to stone." I said feeling a little annoyed.

"Well I see you didn't abandon Discord." Celestia said.

"You know me I will alway be loyal to Discord." I said.

"What are you two talking will somepony fill the rest of us in." A random pony said.

"Oh right, everypony this is Jingle jangle he is the student of Discord." Celestia said.

"Really that's all your going to tell them your not going to tell them how I defeated the all powerful Star swirl the bearded two times? Ya that's right twice I defeated him once as a colt and once before I was turned to stone." I said.

"Hey don't for-" Nimbus started to say when the blue pegasus shot at him at full speed. But when she made contact he just stretched backwards letting the pegasus keep going then he shot her back.

"Ok as I was sa-" Nimbus said as the pegasus hit him but this time there was just an imprint of her on him as she fell down.

"Give it up you can bust me I'm a magic cloud and I also help Jingle defeat Star swirl ok so quit it." Nimbus said as he began to turn black.

"Looks like you got Nimbus mad I would probably careful now or he might hurt you." I said warningly. With that one sentence ten armored stallions came at me with spears.

"Really what good are those going to do against me." I said as my horn started to glow. When they were about five feet away form me their spears turned into balloons.

"See what I mean nothing there's only one thing that can stop me-" I said as I was interrupted. I look to see what happened I saw that I now had a ... mustache?

"Ok who did that? It's funny yet a little annoying that you did it while I was talking." I said as I started to chuckle.

"Ok now tell me _who_ gave me the mustache?" I said.

"That would be that purple unicorn next to Celestia you know the one who ended up beating Discord." Nimbus said. Hmm I honestly I can believe that this little pony could be the one who turned Discord to stone.

"Well do you have a name or do I have to guess it?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you?" The little unicorn said. My horn began to glow again and then I was right behind the purple unicorn.

"For two reasons, one is that I can turn you princesses here to stone and two I have a grudge with you because you turned my teacher to stone." I said

"Ok fine my names Twilight sparkle and I will not you turn _my_ teacher to stone even if it costs me my life." Twilight sparkle said.

"You know you actually remind me of Celestia and Luna." I said

"And how is that?" Twilight asked.

"Two was your as gullible and as protective of somepony dear to them in their case Star swirl the bearded." I said.

"Now if you don't stop me now you might never see your little princesses and don't think about using those elements of yours because I already hid them." I said.

"Now I won't be as kind as my teacher was to you so all I will tell you is that you will find them in the last place that's withstood _time_." I said.

"And just so you don't get any ideas-" I said as my horn began to glow. Then when I was finished all the element bearers and the princesses were gone.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" Twilight asked.

"Oh don't worry their not dead their where the elements are and they are and also they chained together by a magical chain." I said.

"The only way they could possibly have any thing happen to them is if they try to cut it or try to wiggle out of it." I said smiling.

"Your a monster you know that." Twilight said.

"Well when I was a colt they said freak but that was before I destroyed the whole entire village." I said.

"By the way I think you might want can possibly kill them if they put too much of a fight so you might want to get to it." I said as I started walked out the door.

"Come on Spike we've got to hurry." I heard Twilight say as left the room. But of course there was about a hundred gaurds and the one particular important looking. Twilight then galloped out the door while I was just standing there.

"We heard what happened, we will try hold _him_ off as long as we can Twile." The gaurd said as they let here though.

"Thanks Shining armor!" Twilight said as she galloped off.

"So your name is Shining armor huh let me guess she is your special somepony?" I Asked.

"No she's my little sister and I will not let you lay a hoof on her!" Shining armor yelled.

"Oooh you think just you and your little army of Pegasi, Earth ponies, and Unicorns is enough to defeat me? You do realize who I am right?" I asked.

'Well Nimbus you up for a fight?' I thought to Nimbus.

'Ya can we kill them though?' Nimbus thought back.

'No that is not how Discord taught us we only cause chaos but not kill anypony.' I thought back.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think about this chapter and keep reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my just a few announcements before we begin. Since I forgot to say this in my past chapter let me tell you now. In order to send me your OC please give me a detailed description on how they look and how they act and their cutie mark. If it seems like I take awhile to upload new chapters its ether because i'm stumped or just lazy and its usually the second one. Now let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony friendship is magic or anything else but this story.**

* * *

'OK fine won't kill them but only stunned or at least hurt them a lot.' Nimbus thought to me.

'OK good now let's begin.' I thought back happily. Right when I had finished that thought, about 10 guards ran towards me. My horn glowed agein and they all started to run the other way. But came to a stop before they hit their captain.

"I thought I told you this you can stop me!" I yelled.

"We would give our life for our princesses!" Shining armor said.

"Well just to let you know gag that can defeat me are the element bearers." I said as I burst into a laughing fit.

"Oh I sorry I can't stop laughing! I mean seriously I don't know why I'm still laughing the joke wasn't even that funny!" I said still laughing. Nimbus then zapped me on the flank.

"OW! Wait yes I finally stopped laughing ok so where were we again?" I asked.

"We were about to defeat them all." Nimbus said as he began to move closer to them.

"I got this Jingle you save up your energy for the big fight." Nimbus said as he zapped one guard. The lightning arced of the first guard and spread to the two next to him. This pattern continued until that one bolt had knocked them all out.

"Well that was easy now let's see if our little player fell for the bait." I said as we walked out the door.

"Are you ever ganna get rid of that handlebar mustache that Twilight gave you?" Nimbus asked.

"Na I think it suits me." I said. We then headed over to a old castle called the Castle of the Two Sisters. Twilight was already there about to walk in. My horn began to glow and I appeared right in front of Twilight.

"Well that was fast. Ok so how this works is that you have until sunset to find your friends if not then I get to turn all of Equestria back the way Discord had it. Also I accidentally forgot to take the little dragon away too. My horn glowed then the little dragon named spike was gone to where I kept the other people.

"You may begin your search and I would hurry it's already high noon." I said.

'Are you really going to play fair?' Nimbus thought to me.

'no way I am ganna stop her no matter what. Now let's get a move on and follow that pony.' I thought back as I melted into the shadows of the castle and started to follow her.

'Hey I just got an idea Nimbus. How about I make a clone of my self then make it look like that honesty element bearer.' I thought to Nimbus as we sped ahead of Twilight.

'To make her friends seem like they have abandoned each other ya that would work like a charm.' Nimbus thought back.

'Ok now all I have to do is get to that element bearer and copy her down to the slightest detail.' I thought back as we teleported to the chamber where we kept them and found that they had freed them selves.

"Seriously how did you escape?" I asked.

"I broke it by heating it to its limits." Spike said proudly.

"eh fair enough I guess I'll just have to put you all in a better trap." I said as I formed a cage around them.

"This ones fire proof take that you little baby. Oh ya it's also magic resistant so you won't escape." I said smiling. Then Twilight came walking in the door.

"Well that's sad for me I lost." I said.

"Well are you going to release them?" Twilight asked.

"Fine but thankfully the elements aren't here but too bad for you."I said as I teleported the elements away and released the element bearers.

"Wait what about the elements what happened to them they were just here?" The element bearer of generosity asked.

"Oh ya about that I said I would release your friends not the elements they're somewhere in this town." I said.

"Enough of these games Jingle jangle!" Celestia said.

"Fine I won't interfere I'll just spread some chaos while you look around." I said as I left the room.

'Wait really Jingle you're not going to stop the Madness?' Nimbus thought to me.

'Well those little elements are guarded by some of our creations so it'll be fine.' I thought back.

'Well if your talking about those little creatures we combined and made then we'll be fine.' Nimbus thought back.

'Ya and the closest one is guarded by a dozen Cockatrices.' I thought back as we left the castle.

'Oh this is ganna be fun what should be do first?' Nimbus thought to me.

'Well I was thinking that we should first start with the town to make it harder to find the elements.' I thought back to him as we past by a hydra.

'Remember when we made that and had it torment Star swirl the bearded?" Nimbus thought to me.

'Ya that was fun but for now let's make this place chaotic!' I thought back to Nimbus.

* * *

 **Well this is turning into one long event. Anyways I hope you like this new chapter and have a good summer. Please leave a review and advice or anything you would like to see happen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my readers I have no anocements so let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

* * *

"Ok let's have a little fun with Luna and Celestia without 'interfering' now let's begin" I said as my horn glowed. After it died down I looked to the sky to see the moon and continued on. A few minutes later I looked up to see that now the sun was up.

"I bet that Luna and Celestia are having a massive headache right about now." Nimbus said.

"Probably but for now let's have some fun in this little town. I believe they call it Ponyville so let's get started." I said as we walked into the little town or... Ville.

'Eh same thing.' I thought to my self. We were greeted by a trio of little fillies all wearing... Capes?

"Hello little fillies do you remember a weird looking creature that appeared here yesterday?" I asked them.

"Well ya we kinda, accidentally... released him." A red and gold fillie said sadly.

"Oh in that case I really should thank you for doing that." I said happily.

"Wait a minute why are you thanking us we _released him!_ " A white fillie yelled.

"Well yes and he in turn released me so consequently you technically released me also by releasing him so thank you for freeing two beings of chaos." Right after I said beings of chaos they turned and ran away.

"shouldn't we go after them they could stur up trouble." Nimbus said.

"Hey they released Discord so let's just cut them some slack and leave them alone." I said as I changed a house next to me into a living house. The plumbing became its feet and then it walked off.

"Well that is a new one are you sure he won't attack those three?" Nimbus asked.

"No he won't and also he's actually not that dangerous." I said as we walked into what seemed to be a bakery. My horn glowed as I turned every thing in the room to cheese except the shop keepers.

"Well isn't this gooda?" I asked.

"No I think it's cheddar... oh now I get it good-a, gooda." Nimbus said as we walked out.

"This is taking forever! Let's just do this the fast way." I said as the whole town changed into various things.

"Well that was easy a little too easy, if you ask me I mean those guards who I took out are probably heading here as we speak!" Nimbus said as we say a few hundred guards headed towards the town in full armor and with spears.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Nimbus.

"New monster?" Nimbus asked.

"Yep and the biggest and strongest we have ever made. So let's gets some room to make it." I replied as I galloped towards the Everfree forest.

"Ok I'm going to need all your strength to pull this off." I said as Nimbus entered my horn. My horn glowed so bright every thing was enveloped in its blinding glow. Then once I had finished a gigantic creature stood before me. Instead of back hoofs it had two giant viper tails. It's chest was a lions chest. His arms were reptilian like and instead of claws he had dragon heads. His head was a dragons head also. He open up a pair of giant dragon wings large enough to block out the sun.

"Hello my giant friend I am the one who has brought you into existence." I said.

"Thank you for creating me what can I do to help you my _lord_." The creature said in a voice so deep the ground shook.

"Well before I tell you let's give you a name. How do you like the name Typhon." I asked him.

"I will accept any name you see fit to give me my _lord_." The creature said.

"Ok Typhon it is. Now what I need you to do is take care of some enemie guards and only leave the captain alive." I said.

"As you wish my _lord_." Typhon said as he took to the sky leaving behind a giant crater in the ground.

'Well with him we don't have to worry about any one messing up our plans even those element bearers will fall to him!' Nimbus thought to me as I walked back to the town.

'Hey Nimbus you drained to the point where you only got a little of Discord's magic left in you?' I thought to Nimbus.

'Ya I think I need some time to recover using the some of your magic to help me.' Nimbus thought back to me.

'Good you just rest up and let me and Typhon take it from here.' I thought back to Nimbus.

'Hey to past the time you want to watch Typhon take care of the soldiers?' I thought to Nimbus.

'Sure sounds fun to me.' Nimbus thought back to me. As we reached the field where the battle was taking place. The guards were throwing spear after spear at him but he just swatted the spears away with his wings.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? BECAUSE IF NOT THEN PREPARE TO PERISH!" Typhon yelled at them as hundreds of Pegasi charged at him with spears. But Typhon breathed on breath of fire and they were all gone.

'Wow I still can't believe we made something that powerful!' Nimbus thought to me.

'I know but just think of what he will do to those stupid element bearers!' I thought back as we watch the Unicorns send giant streams of water at Typhon. Typhon just blasted the water back with a flap of his wings and then landed.

"This has gone on long enough I shall just finish you all _expect your captain_ now!" Typhon said as he slapped the captain to safety. The captain landed safely on a house of cotton candy in the town.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked the new chapter and the new monster. If you would like to help me in making some chapter just message/Pm me and I'll let you know what I think of your ideas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my readers I have no anocements so let's begin. Also please note that the first two sentence is the the last sentence in the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

* * *

"This has gone on long enough I shall just finish you all _expect your captain_ now!" Typhon said as he slapped the captain to safety. The captain landed safely on a house of cotton candy in the town and then blew a giant blast at the remaining guards. When the smoke cleared the six elements bearers, Luna, and Celestia were all working together to make a giant rainbow shield.

"What in the world. Ok now I'm _MAD!_ " Typhon said as he blew fire from his main head and his finger heads. Then all of a sudden the six element bearers floated up and shot a big rainbow at Typhon's fire. Typhon then flapped his giant wings make his fire even stronger. Typhons was fire slowly pushing back the element bearer's rainbow.

"Wow this is getting interesting I think I'm ganna need so more popcorn if this continues for very longer." I said looking at the amazing display of power. Celestia and Luna then shot their own beams into the rainbow pushing back Typhon's fire.

"My lord if this continues much long I shall fail!" Typhon yelled at me sounding panicked as he briefly stoping his main head's fire stream but soon started again once he was finished.

"Ok we'll go to faze two NOW!" I yelled at the everfree forest. A few seconds later a giant sixteen headed hydra flew out of the forest and landed next to Typhon. Eight of the heads shot fire combining it with Typhon's causing the fire to push back at a semi fast rate. Seeing the princesses in danger the remaining guards charged at the hydra. The rest of the eight heads of the hydra tried to eat the guards who where running circles around it. After a few minutes all the heads were tangled together.

'Darn it I'm ganna have to use a little more magic.' I thought to myself. I shot a small beam at the hydra heads and the tangled heads joined together to make one big head that shot its fire back into Typhon's fire.

"Jingle jangle stop this madness before somepony gets hurt!" Luna yelled at me.

"The only one who's ganna get hurt is you eight!" I yelled back. Luna then turned her beam at the hydra and vaporized him. Luna then joined her beam back to the rainbow. The rainbow then blasted Typhon unconscious.

"Jingle jangle now it's your turn to go back to stone!" Luna yelled at me. I got up and galloped away to the cotton candy house where the captain of the guard was laying unconscious.

"Sorry buddy but I'm ganna need to borrow you until my magic recharges and that'll just take a few minutes." I said to the now conscious captain. Soon the element bearers, Luna, and Celestia showed up.

"If you want to turn me to stone you'll have to do it to your brother also _Twily_." I said holding the captain to my chest so he couldn't escape.

"Why do you do _this_ Jingle jangle?" Celestia asked.

"Really you haven't figured it out! I do _this_ because I am just here to serve my teacher! You turned him to stone _twice_ and I'm just here to avenge him!" I yelled at her. I noticed somthing coming this way out of the corner of my eye as I was talking.

"You now what fine have him I'm done fighting just turn me to stone." I said throwing the captain at them. The element bearers then started to rise together and then a rainbow connected their elements once that was done a house walked up and ate them.

"Ok now that's a hilarious way to defeat an enemy." I said laughing. Luna, Shining armor, and Celestia then galloped after the house.

"You know they'll be back right?" Nimbus said to me as he came out of my horn.

"Ya I know but as long as they don't activate there elements we're fine." I said. A few minutes later we came upon the guard with their captain and reinforcements.

"Ok now we can worry." I said.

"Now let's get serious" Nimbus said as he entered my horn. I shot a beam of lightning at them. When the lightning struck they all got shocked as I prepared my next attack. I then shot a beam at all thier spears turning them into rubber ducks. All of a sudden about twenty pegasi swooped down and pinned me down. I shot a beam at all the pegasi and they all got sent spiraling in the air.

"Hope you guys like this little gift from Typhon!" I yelled at then as I shot a gigantic blast of fire at the pegasi and they were gone when the fire died out.

"Now it's your turn-" I started to said as my horn started to glow.

"Now freeze!" I said as I shot a blue beam at them and they became trapped in a block of ice.

"Now let's finish them off." I said as I levitated a big rock. As I started to throw the boulder at the block of ice every thing froze and the boulder fell to the ground. I try end to move my eyes but I couldn't! I tried to speak but I found I couldn't move any more. I was forced as every thing went back to normal and the ice melted.

'Well Nimbus looks like they got us and all those gaurds were just a distraction.' I thought to Nimbus.

'Ya well at least we have each other to talk to for the next millennia.' Nimbus thought back to me.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked the new chapter. Remember please leave a review and give me suggestions by** **messaging me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my readers I have no new** **announcements. Also please note that the first part of this chapter will be Jingle jangle's stuck in stone but a while after he was turned to stone.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony.**

* * *

"WAIT WE HAVE TO REFORM _HIM_ TOO?" Rainbowdash asked.

"Well I thought with his teacher being reformed he could be reformed and could be turned good." Celestia said.

'Good luck with that... wait did she say that discord was reformed?' I thought to Nimbus.

'Ya remember we saw him admit it him self while we were stuck on the fountain.' Nimbus thought back to me.

'Oh ya sorry everything kinda blurs together.' I thought back to Nimbus.

"Ok I'll try my best to reform him also." Fluttershy said.

"Oh no fluttershy you wont be the one reforming him, based off of what Discord told me about his past I think that you Twilight will have a better chance of reforming him." Celestia said.

"Really are you sure about this princess Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"I have complete faith in you Twilight." Celestia said as she left.

"Ok girls let's get this over with." Twilight said as they rose up and all their elements were connected by a rainbow. Soon the rainbow hit me and I was free.

"Aw finally free! Well any ways what shall we do first in my reformation?" I asked.

"Well-" Twilight began to say.

"Oh and by the way I hate rainbows" I said.

"Hey!" Rainbowdash yelled at me.

"Not you, real rainbows." I said.

"As I was saying before, I think that it might be a good idea to head over to my house so we can begin." Twilight said as she headed over to what seemed to be a library.

"Well ok." I said as I teleported both me and Twilight into the library.

"So where shall we begin?" I asked.

"How about what made you want to be Discord's student?" Twilight asked.

"Well after I had accidentally vaporized my town as a little colt Discord came along and said he would help me use my magic and would teach me how to control it. Now can I ask you a question or two?" I asked.

"Um well ok go ahead." Twilight said.

"One why do you want to change me? And two what makes you think I want to change?" I asked as Nimbus came out of my horn.

"I don't want to change you I just want to be your friend." Twilight said.

"Well if that's the case, then what makes you think I want to have any friends besides the ones that I make like Nimbus here." I said.

"Well what makes having fiends that you don't make better is they are real with real opinions and I betting Nimbus here has become more real than anything you have ever made!" Twilight said.

"You know she's actually right there Jingle I have change I don't just do what you say like Typhon did. I have grown to be my own life form but I am your friend and I do have my own opinions about things too." Nimbus said.

"Hey who's side are you own?" I asked.

"Yours of course but all I'm saying is we should give friendship a chance too like Discord eventually did." Nimbus said.

"Fine but I'm going to vaporize this whole town if this turns into me just being called a freak by everyone like when I was a colt." I said.

"Really? You would." Twilight asked.

"Yes but I also said that I would vaporize this town if people start calling me a _freak_." I said walking out the doors into the rest of the element bearers and spike.

"Now where do ya' think your going?" Applejack said.

"Out this door now please move before _I_ move you." I said angrily.

"It's ok leg him though." Twilight said.

"Really just like that he's reformed?" Rainbowdash said.

"I said I would give friendship a chance but if this ship goes south I'm going to vaporize this little town." I said as they let me and Nimbus though.

"Well see ya later." I said as I walked off.

'Well let's have a look around this little town.' I thought to myself. As I was walking to the place called Sugarcube Corner my whole body began to twitch and I teleported back to the library.

"Back so soon?" Twilight asked.

"Just coming to tell you I will be helping a foal in Canterlot bye." I said then teleported to the front of Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. A few seconds later I saw three judges running away begging chased by a timberwolf.

"Yep this is the right place." I said as the timberwolf then turned towards me and snarled.

"Look at my cutiemark buddy." I said showing it my cutiemark. When the timberwolf saw my cutiemark it ran back into the school.

'Looks like the foal's still in side so wanna follow it or just go to the most chaotic room?' Nimbus thought to me.

'Lets just follow the timberwolf he is probably like you, the vary first chaotic thing the foal made so let's hurry up.' I thought back to Nimbus. I then galloped after it and found it standing next to a door.

'Welp guess this is the room.' I thought to Nimbus as we entered. What we saw was a small fillie who was completely white and had my cutiemark.

"Hello little fillie what's your name?" I asked.

"M-m-my name's Quirky who-who are y-y-you?" Quirky asked.

"I am Jingle jangle and this-this cloud is named Nimbus." I said as Nimbus came out of my horn.

"Hi, oh and don't worry I won't hurt you." Nimbus said.

"Wait the cl-cl-cloud can talk?!" Quirky asked.

"Yes I can and I would prefer it if you would call me Nimbus." Nimbus said.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked the new chapter. I will have the next chapter up soon but this was something I had been thinking about for a while now. Other chapters may take longer to finish depending on the content and how much I have plan on it. But I look forward to seeing any and all reviews and suggestions you have for me.**


	11. The student of Jingle jangle

**Hello my readers I have a few** **announcements** **before we begin. I am still excepting any and all OC. That is all now let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony.**

* * *

"Ok N-Nimbus al-also why are you here and why do you have my c-c-cutiemark?" Quirky asked.

"Well to answer your secound question I have your cutiemark because we have the same destiny and is to serve a spirit of chaos named Discord. To answer question I am here because you showed a immense amount of chaos magic and I would like to help teach you how to control it so what do you say will you become my student?" I asked.

"Well o-ok if you can teach me, my parents will be happy too so yes." Quirky said happily.

"Well ok then but first we have to do two things, one have you meet Discord, and two have Nimbus help you control you magic until your able to control it." I said as we walked out of the room. Nimbus then proceeded to enter her horn.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you he's just doing that to help you." I said reassuring her. We then exited the building only to be stopped by two royal gaurds.

"There He is!" One guard shouted.

"What do you want and put those spears away unless you want to be timberwolf chow." I said getting ready for a fight.

"Oh sorry sir but princess Celestia ordered us to bring you in if we spotted you." The gaurd on the left said while putting his sprar away.

"Ok fine but if you lay one hoof on this fillie I will bring back Typhon and have him deal with you." I said as we walked though the streets of Canterlot towards the castle.

"Who's Typhon? And why does princess Celestia what you captured?" Quirky whispered to me.

"Nimbus will tell you everything though a telepathic link." I whispered back as we arrived at the castle. After awhile of walking through seemingly endless halls we finally made it to the throne room.

"Finally you hav-wait why did you bring a timberwolf and a little fillie with you?" Celestia asked as we entered the room.

"Well hello to you too Sunbut also for your information the fillie is my student and the timberwolf is something she made." I said feeling rather annoyed.

"Good for yo- wait did you call just me Sunbut?" Celestia asked me.

"Yep and so why did you have these gaurds come get me?" I asked casually.

"Oh right Twilight said you up and left to come here with out letting her say anything." Celestia said.

"I said I was going to help a foal and I did and if that's all you wanted to tell me I have a favor to ask of you." I said

"What do you want?" Celestia asked.

"I was just wondering if you could summon Discord for me." I said.

"Ok but give your word that you won't try anything." Celestia said.

"Ok I swear on my loyalty to Discord I won't try anything." I said. Celestia then had her horn glow brightly and in a flash of light Discord then apeared.

"Hello Jingle I see you have a new _friend._ " Discord said and then teleported behind Quirky.

"Oh and what's this she also has the mark oh she's your student isn't she?" Discord said.

"Yes also she made her own creation already this timberwolf so can you please poke it?" I asked.

"Poke it whey does he need to poke my timberwolf?" Quirky asked sounding little bit worried.

"It's to infuse it with chaos magic it won't hurt him I promise." I said. Discord then poked the timberwolf. All of a sudden the timberwolf's timber grew larger and sharper and was now black.

"What in the world did you poke me for!" The timberwolf growled.

"Well it was to give you more power and a better ability to help Quirky." I said.

"Oh in that case thank you also you can call me Pan instead of that timberwolf." Pan said.

"You mean like this?" Discord said holding a frying pan.

"No not like a frying pan!" Pan said.

"Oh then how about this?" Discord said now holding a Pan flute.

"No not like that but-" Pan tried to say but was interrupted by Discord.

"What about this?" Discord said now holding a bedpan.

"NO JUST PAN!" Pan growled angrily.

"Ok no need to get mad well it was nice seeing you Jingle but I have tea in five minutes." Discord said before disappearing leaving behind a pile of Pan flutes.

"Well we should probably leave now and thanks for bringing Discord Celestia." I said as we all walked out of the room.

"So what exactly did you mean by it will give you a better ability to help Quirky." Pan asked as we walked down the huge halls of the castle.

"Well seeing as how you are just a spirit possessing wood you should now be able it enter her horn and help her control her magic." I said.

"Try it." Nimbus said coming out of Quirky's horn.

"Well ok I'll try to." Pan said before all the wood that was his body fell to the ground and a green light went into Quirky's horn.

"He says he's gonna try something real quick." Quirky said. All the wood of the wood that was on the floor then floated to Quirky and started to go onto her body creating a kind of armor around her but left her horn sticking out.

"WOW THIS IS AWSOME!" Quirky shouted happily covered in wood.

"Well now thats new but still pretty cool I have to say. Looks like you'll be safe as long as there is no fire." I said looking at the sharp wood that covers her. She even had the teeth and claws of a timberwolf.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked this new chapter. Please tell me all you suggestions and comments on this chapter and leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my readers I have a few anocements before we begin. I am so sorry that I haven't been updating lately, I was at band and my parents didn't let me take my iPad with me. I am still open to all suggestions and if any of you would like to help me and proof read this please PM me or message me it would be very helpful. Now let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony nor do I profit from this I am writting this for fun.**

* * *

"Hey Quirky you actually kinda remind me of one of my 'brothers' Ares right now." I said.

"Really then maybe he could help me master doing things like this." Quirky said excitedly.

"Maybe but I believe he's some where to the north, stuck in stone and my brothers are actually spread all a across Equestria." I said.

'Mabey if I could free all six of them I could be able to teach her the way I was taught' I thought to my self.

"Then let's free them!" Quirky said enthusiastically.

"Well then I guess we're headed to the Crystal Empire." I said.

"The Crystal Empire!" Quirky Squealed.

"Was Ares a crystal pony?" Quirky asked.

"No he was just assigned there because that's where his arrow slash cute mark pointed to." I explained. We headed over to the train station and got some tickets to the Crystal Empire.

"Why are we taking the train? Why don't you just teleport us there?" Quirky asked as pan transformed into a large suit case.

"Ok first off it takes way too much energy to teleport two ponys and second the train will give me enough time to explain to you about my brothers." I said as we got on the train dragging pan along with us.

"Ok let's begin with the explanation, my 'brothers' are not actually my real brothers I was the only foal my parents had. I call them my brothers because well they kinda are ,well what I'm trying to say is that we are as close as brothers and since we're all orphans, we decided since we were the only ponys like use that we were a family, that we would do any thing to protect Discord and each other." I said before Quirky interrupted me.

"So you all care a lot about each other huh." Quirky said.

"Yes now where was I, oh yes I said we would protect each other ok back to the explanation. But one day when they were out patrolling the corners of Equestria, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia came back and took out all eight of them before coming to Canterlot and turned Discord and me to stone-" I said before Quirky interrupted again.

"Took out?! YOU MEAN THEY **KILLED** THEM!" Quirky yelled. Once Quirky finished her sentence every pony turned at looked at us.

"It's fine every pony she miss understood me, no one died." I said to get every pony to stop staring.

"Oh so what actually happened?" Quirky asked calming down.

"They were all turned to stone not killed. Anyways when me and Discord were freed they were still frozen in stone because there wasn't enough chaos of their chaos types near them." I said

"Chaos types what's that?" Quirky asked.

"Oh right I didn't tell you that they are only able to use one type of chaos magic meaning that they specialize in one kind of chaos, like take Ares he uses destructive chaos magic." I explained.

"What other types of chaos magic is there?" Quirky asked.

"We'll lets see here there is of course destructive chaos, chaos of the mind, social chaos, chaotic chaos, animation chaos, chaos of the body, chaos of nature, chaos of magic, controlled chaos our type, and last but not least true chaos, any questions?" I asked.

"Yes ok first what is animation chaos?" Quirky asked.

"Well actually you've already done it, it is bringing things alive that weren't alive before." I explained.

"Ok then what is chaos of magic?" Quirky asked.

"Well that one is a little more difficult it is the ability to corrupt and change the magic in Earth ponys, Pegasie, and Unicorns." I explained.

"Wait but Earth ponys and Pegasie don't have magic." Quirky said.

"Yes they do have magic it is just a different type of magic, Earth ponys magic is mainly center around the ground and the Pegasie's magic is mainly center around the sky I mean how do you think the can stand on clouds?" I asked.

"Oh ok, this is my last question what is true chaos?" Quirky asked.

"True chaos happens when the nine controllers of chaos get together and combine their magic anything could happen, it's a role of the infinity dice." I explained as we arrived at our destination and stepped off the train.

"Now to find Ares" I said as we walked about the city. After about an hour we finally found Ares frozen in rage looking like we was about to destroy something.

"So how do we change him back to normal?" Quirky asked.

"Oh thats simple you just have to expose him to his type of chaos, like this." I said shooting back,white, and purple flames at the statue. A few second of doing that Ares statue began to shine and then it exploded and Ares stepped out. Ares had a black coat with red mane and his cutie mark was a red arrow pointing north. Once he got closer to me, my cutie mark change a little and now the northern pointing arrow was now red but Quirky's didn't change.

* * *

 **Well that was the end of chapter 12 please let me know what you think. Please point out all my mistakes even if it is tiny like a missing comma. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I do. If you think that yo have a good idea for something in the story that you want to see happen please tell me. Well thats all see you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my readers I have a few announcements before we begin. I am working on a new story for the show Fairy Tail the name of the story is The Stranded Mage, I will post one chapter of one story then write the next chapter for the other story. If you want to help me when it seems I am on getting a chapter up feel free to PM me or message me on any ideas that you have. That is all now let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own my little pony friendship is magic.**

* * *

"Well you finally got out and decided to free me. Anyways where are the others and what's up with the fillie?" Ares asked.

"About that I haven't freed the others yet you were the first and also it looks like Discord decided to join the element bearers." I said.

"Wait Discord joined them! It's ganna be a lot harder to beat them now but you still haven't told me why you brought a fillie with you." Ares said.

"Oh right this is Quirky she is my apprentice, she even has my magic and mark." I said.

"Then that means that there are other chaos controllers to be discovered." Ares said.

"Probably, but anyways we should get going to free the rest because at this rate we will never be able to win if they get full control of Discord." I said as we walked back to the train.

"So where are the others anyway I didn't hear where they were sent on that dreadful patrol." Ares said.

"Well let's just start off with Pysche, he is in a place out side of Equestria called Yakyakistan." I said as we walked through the city and towards the mountain path that lead up to Yakyakistan.

"Really Pysche he's first?" Ares asked.

"I know you two don't get along too well but he is the closest so yes Pysche is first." I said as we neared the path.

"Well looks like we're get to bust some heads if we're heading to him." Ares said motioning to the two gaurds blocking off the path.

"Move aside or we will be forced to use force." I said.

"Ya right we were ordered by Shining armor to make sure no one gos on this path." One of the guards said.

"This is your last chance before we destroy you." I said.

"I guess you'll just have to destroy us then." The other gaurd said getting ready for a fight.

"Well ok Ares go ahead and give the stallion what they want also Quirky you might want to look away if you don't want to see them vaporized." I said calmly.

"It's ok Jingle I'll look I guess I'd have to see it some time or another." Quirky said as Ares horn started to glow.

"You might want to step back little one, I don't think you would be able to absorb any of my magic if somthing were to happen." Ares said as Quirky did as he said. Ares then shot a large beam at the two gaurds. When the beam stopped the two gaurds were gone.

"Well let's keep going we are almost there." I said as we started on the path.

"So what chaos type does Pysche use?" Quirky asked.

"He uses chaos of the mind. He manipulates his opponents mind making them fight their self or their teammates. If you ask me I say that it's a pretty cheap tactic." Ares said.

"Thats not all he can do but yes that is what he usually does in a fight." I said.

"Hey Pan can you change back I am getting tierd of dragging you around." Quirky said.

"NO I WON'T CARRY YOU FOR A LITTLE BIT LONGER." Quirky shouted at the suit case that was Pan.

"If you don't change back I'll just leave you here." Quirky threatened.

"Fine I'll change back." Pan said out loud as he changed back to his normal form.

"So she made a Timberwolf for a companion. You know she really is just like you and Nimbus." Ares said.

"Ya when we first met her I saw it too." I said.

"Ok we're here but should we just destroy the gates or knock?" Ares asked.

"Knock if I remember his last report there's a phrase we can say to make them trust us." I said as I knocked

"Who gos there?!" A yak yell down from the top of the wall.

"Brothers of Pysche!" I yelled back. The yak then opened the gate for us.

"Wow I can't believe it even effects their descendants." I said as we walked through the door.

"Welcome Brothers of Chaos have you finally come to get revenge on the Alicorns Celestia and Luna." The yak cheif said.

"Yes and now I am here to free my brother." I said as I walked up to Psyche who was still stuck in stone. Then I hot a blue beam at Psyche's prison. Psyche then walked out of the the now none existent prison of stone. Psyche was a completely black unicorn and his arrow was pointing to the north west and was blue. Secounds later my north west arrow turned blue also.

"Good to see you little bro it's been a while since we were able to talk to each other." I said.

"I know even our mental link was separated when I was turned to stone." Psyche said.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked the new chapter. Remember I am open to all criticism and advice so please tell me if somthing is wrong. Don't forget to leave a comment and I will see you after I finish the chapter for my fairy tail story. Oh and before I forget if you would like to read the chapters before I release them please email me so that you can help me with editing.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my readers I just have a few announcements before we begin. I some how got the chapter for the other story ridiculously fast and I probably will take more time on the other chapters. If you ever want to try and help me I would really appreciate it. Well that's all for now let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony.**

* * *

"Anyways what did I miss?" Psyche asked.

"Not much we just started releasing every one." Ares said.

"Ok well who's next to release?" Psyche asked.

"Theus is next, he is in the Changeling kingdom that is located in a place that everypony calls the undiscovered west." I said.

"What's Theus doing in the Changling kingdom?" Quirky asked.

"Well his chaos type is chaos of the body so he is the only one the Changlings trust." I said as we started to walk back towards the gates.

"I just realized something, how are we going to get to the Changling kingdom we can't just teleport there." Psyche said.

"Actually you just gave me an idea, we can't teleport there but what we can do is teleport near it." I said as we exited Yakyakistan.

"Wait but that wouldn't work because didn't you say that we couldn't teleport because it would take too much energy." Quirky reminded me.

"Well yes that was the case before but now we have Ares and Psyche with them we should have plenty of magic to teleport." I said.

"Wait does that mean that all chaos types can teleport?" Quirky asked.

"Yes." Ares, Psyche and I said at the same time.

"Wow how'd you do that?" Quirky asked.

"All three of us have our minds linked by mine and Psyche's magic so we know what each other is thinking." I explained.

"If we're going to get Theus then we should get going, its almost night fall and trust me you don't want to be there during the night." I said.

"Right let's get going." I said as our horns started to glow brightly.

"Don't forget the Timberwolf." I said before we all were surrounded by light and a secound later we were standing in front of the Changling kingdom.

"Well that worked rather nicely." I said staring at the giant black shifting stone that was the Changling kingdom.

"So let's get the amulet and head in." Psyche said as I lifted a rock to find a stone amulet.

"Found it." I said as I picked the amulet.

"So why do we need the amulet?" Pan asked.

"Wait Pan why are you talking your not supposed to talk in this chapter." I said angrily.

"What?" Pan asked sounding confused.

"Eh never mind. Anyways we need the amulet because we can't use our magic here and the amulet has been absorbing Changling magic and is our only way to free Theus now let's go." I said as we walked down the hill towards the 'castle'. By the time we had reached the front of the kingdom or 'castle' five gaurds had surrounded us.

"Well hello my dear Changlings we are just here to pick somthing up that was left here." I said.

"What is it that you are looking for?" One of the Changling gaurds asked suspiciously.

"A statue, well a statue of a Unicorn to be precise." I said.

"The statue of Theus? It belongs to you?" The gaurd asked.

"Well technically yes he's our brother frozen in stone that statue _is_ Theus." I said.

"Then you must be the chaos controllers I'll go get the statue you four stay here and watch them." The gaurd said before leaving. After about ten to twenty minutes the gaurd returned with the stone statue of Theus looking like he was about to sneeze.

"So why are you freeing him?" The Changling guard asked.

"Well were going to take back Equestria and return it to its former glory." I said as I pulled out the amulet.

"Oh really well just make sure to leave us some love to feed on or we'll be forced to fight back." The guard said.

"Well that's something your queen will decide." I said as I held the amulet towards the statue. The amulet then started to glow and then shot a green beam. Within a minute Theus was back to normal. Theus currently was a unicorn with a yellow coat, a green mane and tail, his cutie mark was a green arrow pointing to the west.

"Hey guys, so now what?" Theus asked.

"Well we still got to free the others, all we have right now is me, Psyche, and Ares." I explained.

"And let me guess the fillie is your new student because she has the same cutie mark and chaos type as you." Theus said.

"How did you know that?" Quirky asked.

"Not to sound crude or anything but I could tell by your body." Theus explained.

"My body?" Quirky asked.

"Well basically by your body language was what I meant." Theus said.

"Her name is Quirky and the Timberwolf beside her is pan, she made him." I said.

"Well isn't that nifty she has a knack for animation chaos magic and chaos of the body magic." Theus said.

"Wait two chaos types made pan I thought it was just animation chaos magic." Quirky said.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of this chapter I hope you liked it. Remember to leave a review and tell me what you think. I do appreciate all suggestions and tips. In case I do not have a chapter up by Halloween I'll tell you now that I hope you have a good Halloween. Also I am still looking for an editor if you would like to help me with that email me at fairytailman1 at gmail dot com . If you would like to just talk to me you can pm me and I'll respond to you as quickly as possible with my time frame.** **See you in the next chapter. Also before I forget yes Pan was not supossed to talk in this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my readers I have a few announcements before we begin. I am still looking for a editor to help me out and make sure I didn't make any mistakes. I forgot to say this in some of the chapters but it takes a little bit longer to add it so just remember when a chaos controller joins Jingle Jangle his mark changes and what ever color arrow they have the same arrow that is on Jingle Jangles becomes the same color. That's all for now and let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP.**

* * *

"The thing is most of the chaos spell you will learn from Jingle are combinations of different chaos types." Theus said.

"Well I am sorry that controlled chaos mainly combines different chaos types but none the less you are right." I said.

"Wait I'm confused how does this work?" Quirky asked.

"Here I'll explain how Pan came to be." I said as we started to walk away from the Changling kingdom.

"Ok what happened first was that you animated the air and then you changed how the air looked useing chaos of the body to make Pan look like Pan." I said.

"Hey actually I think she also might of use chaos of the mind since he probably acted like a Timberwolf and not just a puppet." Psyche said.

"Right she also changed his mind set to be one of a Timberwolf." I said.

"Oh and let me guess Discord touched him to give him a mind of his own." Theus said.

"Ya but he was also infused with Discords true chaos." I said.

"I had no idea that this would be so complicated." Quirky said.

"It's best not to think too much about otherwise you would get extremely confused." I said.

"Anyway so who's next on the list?" Theus asked.

"That would be Prometheus he's stuck in a place called Las Pegasus." I said.

"Well let's go we have no time to lose." Psyche said as our horns glowed brightly and seconds later we were in a resort.

"Huh well this is not what I expected I guess this place changed with time." I stated as I looked around the resort.

"Well let's get looking." Theus said as we began to walk around the resort.

"Well hello _friend_..." A stallion said before Ares smacked him into a wall with a small beam.

"Hello there I am sorry but we aren't here to be anyone's friend. We're here to find a statue of a Unicorn, know where any are around here?." I questioned.

"Y-y-ya there's one over a a fountain in the plaza." The stallion said nervously.

"And where would that be?" I asked.

"O-o-over there." The stallion said pointing to a large building.

"Thank you, also if anything you'll wish you were never born." I called out as we walk into the building. True enough there was the statue of Prometheus above a fountain.

"Strange this never gos this fast, something's going to go wrong isn't it." Psyche said.

"Eh probably I mean we did just charge in here and take out what probably was the owner." I said.

"Good point there are probably gaurds about jump out at us and try and take us down." Ares said.

"Maybe I should make us blend in and have us each search and take out the gaurds and Psyche can link us so we can stay in touch." Theus said. That's exactly what we did Theus made us look like tourists while we were hiding in a janitor's closet and Psyche link our minds. We didn't do anything to Pan and Quirky because they were going to stay in there. We then exited the closet and splitted up.

'So remember that you are supposed to act like torrists or else you will be exposed.' Theus said in my head as I walked down the long halls.

'Wait did you say tarriest or tourist.' Ares responded.

'Tourists Ares, tourists.' Psyche responded.

'Ok I have located my targets and have taken them out with out any one noticing.' Ares reported.

'Same here.' Psyche added.

'Done.' Theus said. When I turned the corner and found about five guards walking around and activated my horn and they disappeared once the turned a corner.

'Ok I am done also let's get back to the closet, get quirky, Pan and then free Prometheus's.' I reported as I headed back to the closet. But everyone was already at the statue by the time I arrived at the plaza.

"Ok let's do this before any one notices what we did." I said as my horn started to glow. Next I shot a brown beam at the statue and Prometheus came tumbling out.

"Is that you guys, what's up with the disguises?" Prometheus asked. Prometheus had a green coat and a brown mane. His arrow pointed south west and was brown. Next thing I know his arrow fills in the blank spot on my set of arrows.

"Oh right I totally forgot to remove the spell sorry." Theus said as he removed the spell.

"Well anyways I think it might be time to recharge our energy." Psyche said.

"No if we do that we're going to be spotted by the element bearers." I said.

"Well not exactly, Prometheus an animate the air around the city creating a barrier and I can make it look like everything is normal by changing how the air looks." Theus said.

"Good point then let's do it and get this place looking like it used to." I said smiling.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter I am sorry it took so long I got a little distracted with school. Keep a look out for when I saw I am going to take a little break from this story I will be taking about a month to work on a story for Sword Art Online or SAO. But don't worry I am not going to just end the story when I take the break and I will try to do a little bit of this during this time just keep your eye out for what I say in the author notes well I hope you have a nice day and I'll see you later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello I am not dead! I am sorry for not posting anything for about four months my life has just been a mess and I just forgot about the story. Now before we begin I just have a few more things to say. If you spot any mistakes plaese tell me and I will fix it as soon as possible. Lastly if you have any suggestions for future chapters I will gladly accept any now let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony or anything besides the story and the characters.**

* * *

"Ok this will be a perfect for Quirky to practice her magic." I said as Prometheus animated the air around Las Pegasus.

"Really your finally going show me how to control my magic?!" Quirky said excited.

"Yep." I said smirking as my horn started to glow.

"So what's the first le-le-choooo." Quirky tried to say before have a small, quite sneeze that turned all the water in the area turn to chocolate milk intrupt her.

"Huh well that wasn't as dramatic as when Discord did it to me I mean that was just such a small sneeze." I said alittle disappointed.

"Ya Jingle I think Discord might of used a lot more powder than that." Psyche said.

"Meh it still worked." I said starting to laugh alittle.

"wh-what happened why did my magic activate when I sneeezed, is something wrong with me?!" Quirky asked worriedly.

"I don't know maybe it's just that sneezing is how your magic activates." I said jokingly.

"No it's not he just put sneezing powder on your muzzle, it causes all of our magic to suddenly activate in some random way." Theus said.

"Aw you just can't let me have any fun she probably would of belived it too but anyways it does prove a point and plus it's funny." I said pouting.

"Anyways the reason why I did that was to show you that control chaos magic is meant to fun or funny but that isn't true for using only one type but that will come later. Let's try and focus on just controlled chaos magic for now. Try imagining something or imagine something changing into to something else." I said.

"Ok I'll try." Quirky said as her horn began to glow. All of a sudden all the walls turned into candy walls.

"Wait why is her magic just making food oriented things I mean candy and chocolate milk?" Ares asked.

"Either she is hungry and wants something to eat or the writer is just writing about food because it's almost time for lunch." I said rubbing the back of my head with my hoof.

"Wait what was the last part?" Prometheus asked.

"What that she's probably hungry and is making food because of her hunger?" I asked.

"No you said something about a writer what did you say?" Prometheus asked.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I said. In the background the rest of the group had started working changing everything while Quirky was just eating the walls.

"Never mind Let's get to work and should we be worried that Quirky is eating the walls." Prometheus asked.

"Meh it's not like we can stop her, I mean if she wants to eat candy walls let her eat candy walls." I said as I turned a fountain into a giant ginger bread house.

"Looks like Quirky's not the only person who's hungry." Ares said jokingly.

"Hey don't judge me I like ginger bread houses." I said. Time seemed to pass by at a alarmingly fast rate and we were soon interrupted by a overwhelming strong spike in harmony magic.

"You guys felt that too right?" I asked.

"Ya it felt like Alicorn magic and it felt like a new Alicorn's magic." Psyche said.

"Ya but I recognize that magic it felt like the magical power of the elemental bearer of magic." I said.

"Wait so we now have to go up against another Alicorn?" Ares asked.

"Yep just means we might finally get to try out true chaos for the first time." I said.

"Wait the first time meaning you've never actually done it?" Pan said worriedly.

"Yes because we're supposed to only use it as a last resort but we do know how to do it." I said.

"But first we do need to get the rest of the group and the next person is Everfree he's some where in the mysterious south. (if you don't know where that is look at a map of Equestria)" I said.

"Everfree as in Everfree forest?" Quirky asked.

"Well technically yes they named the Everfree forest after him, his chaos type is chaos of nature after all." I said as we walked out of what used to be Las Pegasus.

"Well that explains a lot." Pan said.

"Really I mean he didn't make the Everfree forest they named it after him because Discord forest just doesn't sound right." I said.

"But hey at least they remember him because it doesn't seem like anyone remembers the rest of us." Ares said.

"Ok now let's just get to Everfree." I said. Our horns all glowed and we apeared in a empty land with nothing for miles except the statue of Everfree.

"Huh well he's the easiest to free." I said as I shor a yellow beam at the statue and he was freed.

"So what did I miss?" Everfree asked. Everfree was a big unicorn and his main and coat were dark green and light green and his cutie mark was a yellow arrow pointing down.

"Just bringing chaos to Las Pegasus." I said.

"Aw I really wanted to mess the place up myself." Everfree said pouting.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of this chapter I hope you all have a good day and I will see you in the next chapter. Oh and don't forget to leave a review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok I know that I forgot to post a chapter for the last few weeks but life has been well weird for me but now I'm back and I'll try and get some more chapters out. I am going to be writing a equestrian girls fanfiction as well because it was requested by a reader by the name of retro mania but anyways that story will be a side project. If you want to suggest anything that you want to see in this story I will gladly listen to them and take them into consideration. Now let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My little Pony**

* * *

"Well this place sure looks different then how I left it let me fix that." Everfree said as he looked around. Soon his horn began to glow and in a flash thorny vines grew from the ground, trees grew bearing spiked fruit, the clouds became spiky they also moved on their own, giant squirrel appeared and so did a lot of monsters, and finally bushes grew along with other plants.

"Wow this all came from one magic?" Pan asked.

"Yes chaos of nature is a very powerful magic and also you know how the writer feels about you talking." I said glaring at Pan.

"There you go again what do you mean writer?!" Prometheus said angrily.

"I have no clue what you are talking about let's just get to Arcane circle and free him." I said ignoring what Prometheus said.

"Arcane circle, really that's his name?" Pan asked.

"Yes that is his name." I said looking at Pan.

"Who names their foal Arcane circle?" Pan asked.

"I don't know _someone_ who has run out of ideas for names." I said as I started to get annoyed at pans dumb questions.

"Now can we please go get Arcane." I asked.

"Arcane I thought you said his name was Arcane circle." Pan said.

"I was shortening it to save time and Pan I think you've run out of sentences, now let's go and rescue Arcane." I said as my horn glowed. Soon we apeared at the Dragon lair surrounded by dragons of all sizes.

"Hey wh-" a silver teenage dragon starts to say before my horns glows and he falls to the ground.

"Was that really neassry?" Psyche asked.

"Meh you know he wasn't going to help us, he was just going to get in our way and plus we need to hurry we don't want the element bearers to get too much more power." I said.

"Wait what did you just do?" Quirky asked.

"I destroyed his mind and before you freak out it was absolutely necessary because he was going to kill us so it was either him or us." I said as Quirky looked at me looking a little surprised.

"Couldn't we of just talked it out?" Quirky asked. I started to laugh and I looked back at Quirky.

"Quirky you got to understand that some creatures can't be reasoned with if I had tried to reason with him he would of gotten mad and would of tried to kill you." I said in a calm tone like this was no big deal.

"But what-" Quirky tried to say before I stopped her.

"Listen I was trying to protect you and show you that not everything can be solved with friendship some creatures won't care what you say, they will try to kill you not caring what you say do you understand now?" I asked in a serious tone.

"I-I think so." Quirky stammered.

"Ok good because you may be faced with a life or death situation like that some day and I want you to be prepared." I said.

"Are you sure she should be learning this so young?" Ares asked.

"You know we were the same age as her when we learned that lesson, so no she is not too young and let's get back to finding Arcane." I said. We searched and searched until we spotted the current Dragon lord.

"Hey isn't that Torch?" Ares asked.

"Yep and it looks like he's the current Dragon lord I bet I could scare him into telling us where Arcane is." I said stepping out into the open.

"Hey Torch looks like you've grown up but don't you dare think that has changed anything so unless you want to test me I suggest that you help me out with a little problem I have." I shouted up to him. When Dragon lord Torch saw me he nearly fell off his throne.

"J-J-Jingle l-l-long time n-no see wh-what can I h-help you w-w-with?" Dragon lord Torch asked fearfully.

"I am looking for my brother Arcane do you remember where he was turned to stone also bring him here." I said.

"O-Oh right Ar-Arcane he was turned to stone at the center of our land I'll have him brought here right away." Dragon lord Torch said as he sent four teenage dragons to bring him to me. With in a matter of minutes Arcane was set in front of me.

"I see you have already gathered most of your brothers and they are apparently close by they can come out I don't want to have any trouble." Dragon lord Torch said as my brothers stepped out and Quirky did as well. My horn started to glow and Arcane was soon free of his stone prison. Arcane was a stallion who had a dark purple coat and a light purple colored mane his arrow was pointed to the southeast and was white.

"Ah it feels good to be out of that thing now let me refuel." Arcane said with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter please review it means a lot when you do and also it helps me know what to improve on. I might take a while to get the next to chapters up depending on how much research I have to do and if not that it's because something weird happened in my life. Now I hope you guys have a good day and I will see you in the next chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again sorry for the long wait for a update. Now for announcements I think I am back on track but I do have exams this week so ya that might slow it down. We are almost done gathering all the chaos controllers so there is only one more chapter that will be like this. Please message me or leave a review, I don't bite and if you point out my mistakes I can grow as a writer. Now enough of me talking let's get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony**

* * *

"Now this will only take a second." Arcane said as his horn began to glow.

"Wait NO don't take everyone's power please just only take a few!" Dragon lord Torch shouted.

"Fine I'll only take ten" Arcane said as his horn flashed and ten teenage dragons had red and yellow magic streaming out of their mouths.

"There now I made it so that their magic will return but that will take time so until then they won't be breathing fire." Arcane said as the magic flowed into his horn.

"Now what are we waiting for let's get going and get Eristic." I said as my horn glowed. Soon we apeared in Griffinstone a shadow of what it used to be and there seems to be a lot of social chaos in the area.

"I don't get how Eristic hasn't been freed this place is crawling with social chaos." I said.

"He probably just needs a little bit more to be freed." Psyche said as we were surrounded by griffins.

"Oh good locals we need some help finding a statue." Arcane said.

"Do it your self." A grey griffin said.

"Hey you could of just said no." Quirky said.

"Well too bad the world isn't full of rainbows and friend ship so deal with it kid." The griffin replied.

"See what I mean Eristics magic is still in the air around here everyone is rude and nopony gets along." I said taking a deep breath feeling the social chaos in the air.

"You know with this much social chaos I bet you could free him by making a little more." Prometheus said.

"Your right but we would still need to find him he might be in a precarious position." I said.

"Foreshadowing much?" Pan asked.

"Shut it Pan." I growled.

"So where do you think he is?" Theus asked.

"I don't know maybe we should just look around." I said.

"Hey why haven't I gotten to talk in so long?" Nimbus asked.

"Oh I guess the writer just forgot about you and forgot to give you lines till now." I said.

"I'm not even going to try." Pysche said.

"Good, now let's get to searching." I said as we all head in different directions. After about an hour or two I came to a place called the Abysmal Abyss.

"Hey Nimbus think Eristic is down there." I asked.

"Maybe but it kinda looks like a long fall to the bottom." Nimbus said.

"And what does that matter you relize we both can float right?" I said.

"Yes I relize this but I'm just saying it will take a bit to get down there." Nimbus said.

"Ya but we have to search every part of this place so it doesn't matter how long it takes hes our brother we have to save him." I said jumping into the abyss. I began to fall at a fast rate until a strong wing slammed me into the side of the abyss.

"GAAAAAAA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE WINDS!" I screamed as I fell onto a ledge.

"Well I didn't know I've never been here before." Nimbus said.

"Fine now get down here so we can get to work." I said glaring at Nimbus.

"You know that I can go down there like this because I am a cloud after all." Nimbus said.

"Fine just get down here and just lend me your power so I can levitate down." I said as Nimbus went into my horn.

"I wonder how Quirky is doing with Arcane?" I asked as I started to slowly levitate down.

"You really shouldn't worry I mean Arcane will definitely protect her and it's a good for her to spend time with him since he's the one she has spent the least time with." Nimbus said responding through the mind. As we descended I noticed a large there was a large skull of some monster and some kind of idle or trophy.

"Eh your probably right and if there are any magical outbursts he can contain it." I said as we approached the bottom of the chasm. Soon we could see Eristic still frozen in stone sitting at on a small ledge.

"Hey there he is." Nimbus said as we landed next to him.

"So now we just add a little social chaos and we'll be good." I said as my horn glowed and let out a small beam at Eristic. As soon as the beam appeared Eristic burst out of his stone confines and stretched.

"It feels so good to be out of that thing." Eristic said. Eristic was a orange unicorn stallion with a yellow mane, his arrow was pointed the west and was grey in color.

"Good to have you back we just have one more till we're ready to go meet the element bearers and the new alicorn too." I said smiling.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of this chapter and again I'm sorry for not posting this on time I've just had a lot on my plate and I've been stressed. I will try my best to get these out on a regular basis. Now please leave a review and I hope you like this chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
